


Doomsday

by orphan_account



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Office Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwight's 'Doomsday' device causes problems when you recall all of the filthy emails you've written about the CEO, Robert California





	Doomsday

“So, Dwight and I have implemented a new program that we like to call – Dwight?” Andy began to explain, looking rather pleased with himself.

“The ‘Accountability Booster’!” Dwight finished, not even attempting to hide the maniacal smile that stretched across his smug face. “It registers every time a mistake has been made in the office, from a late delivery to an accounting error.

“Five strikes in a day equals a homerun. One homerun and… you’re out! If we, as a group, make five mistakes in a day, something bad happens, like...” You stifled a yawn, already bored by what seemed to be yet another one of Dwight’s ridiculous power-hungry schemes that fell flat on its face within an hour. Just as you began to recount his other stupid ideas, you tuned back into his voice to hear him finish his sentence.

“…And as a failsafe, also every negative email you’ve ever written about Robert from your work email will be forwarded to him.” 

You felt panic rising until it stuck in your throat and made it difficult to breathe, remembering all of the extremely explicit emails you’d sent Pam… and they were going to be sent to the very man you’d written them about. If your colleagues were even slightly more reliable and competent you’d perhaps be less stressed, but it took just once glance around the room at Kevin grinning idiotically, Meredith scratching her head like a dog with fleas and Creed looking like he was completely unaware of his surroundings to realise that you were well and truly fucked.

The office was filled with a frantic, panicked vibe for the next few hours as the office staff tried desperately to avoid mistakes, but it seemed like their over-cautiousness was actually the cause of the three errors that had been made before it even reached 11am. It seemed like there was literally no hope, so you prepared for the firing that was almost inevitable at this point.

You shuffled nervously over to Pam’s desk, suddenly paranoid that everyone in the room had suddenly gained the ability to read your thoughts. She seemed to guess the cause of your paranoia almost instantly, dragging you by the hand into the empty conference room.

“I can’t believe he’s gonna read the shit I said about him...” You shook your head in disbelief, forcing yourself to breathe steadily. “And I didn’t just say ‘I want to sleep with Robert California’, did I? Those emails were pretty gross and explicit. And my boss is going to read them. Today. Oh god, oh god, I’m gonna be fired. Shall I start looking for another job now?”

Pam put a hand on each of your shoulders as if to steady you, “It’s going to be fine! To be honest, I’m pretty sure Robert is into some freaky shit, so I doubt those emails will even bother him.” She giggled, stopping as soon as she saw the panicked look on your face.

“You’re really worried about this, huh?”

* * * * * * * *

“Unfortunately, you have already made five mistakes today,” Dwight glanced up at the clock, which read 3pm, as if to rub in your incompetence, “so, as promised, your emails have been forwarded to Robert California.”

Pam caught your eye from across the room and grimaced. The fact that even she couldn’t talk you out of your spiral of panic just proved how awful the situation was. You were definitely getting fired.

* * * * * * * *

Just before 5pm, Robert California strode into the office, making you cower over your desk like a scared schoolchild who knew they were in trouble with the headteacher. You stared intensely at your computer screen for the next five minutes, hoping that if you kept really, really still, he might not even notice you were there. Your prayers were sadly not answered, though, which you discovered when the CEO tapped you lightly on the shoulder and asked to see you in the conference room in ten minutes.

Robert’s eyes bored into you as you stepped into the room, with an intensity that made you feel instantly self conscious. He sat at the empty table, leaning back slightly, although his confident energy made it seem like he was looming over you.

“I think you know why I called you in here.” He stated bluntly. You tried to gauge how he was feeling, but his face was, as usual, expressionless. 

“I guess...” You mumbled, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact with him. He rose from his chair and strolled over to the conference window, snapping each of the blinds shut before reappearing in front of you, just a few feet away.

He cocked his head to one side and chewed his lip, appearing thoughtful, making you wish you could read his mind. You were desperate to know whether you were going to be fired in the next few minutes, and wanted to prepare yourself.

“So. We need to discuss what those emails said. Would you like me to read them out?” You shook your head quickly; you couldn’t imagine anything worse than your boss reading aloud the inappropriate emails you had written about him. He seemed to ignore your response, though, which you realised as he cleared his throat and unlocked his phone.

“’Every time Robert California comes into the room I just almost instinctively drop to my knees… I’m literally classically conditioned to become horny whenever he opens his mouth’.” A smirk flashed across his face, but was gone in an instant. He was definitely mocking you, and you began to blush.

“’Literally cannot stop thinking about Robert fucking me on his desk and making me call him Sir’. Hmm. Shall I read one more, perhaps? I’m rather enjoying these.” His deep voice had a humorous edge to it, which would have settled your nerves with any normal person… but Robert wasn’t any normal person, so you felt your heartbeat quicken as he scrolled through his phone to find another email to add to your humiliation.

“’Robert brings out the slut in me… Desperate for him to call me into his office and tell me off for something. I’m thinking of deliberately fucking up my work just to make this fantasy come true’.”

It felt like minutes had passed before Robert opened his mouth again. “Well, it seems like you got what you were so desperately craving, does it not?”

You stayed silent, afraid to speak so much as a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’.

“Well? Don’t titillate me. Do I really ‘bring out the slut’ in you? Do I make you want to drop to your knees? Have I really,” He chuckled, an eery sound that sent a shiver down your spine, “classically conditioned you to become horny every time I enter a room?

“So now you choose to fall silent? All of these dirty, disgusting emails sent to your colleague during work hours, yet nothing to say about them? I must say, I’m disappointed. I was rather excited when I stumbled upon your emails to Pam, amongst hundreds of boring other ones calling me ‘creepy’ and ‘insane’. It was somewhat… refreshing. I was looking forward to seeing this slutty side to you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” you muttered, staring at your shoes. Despite the embarrassment you felt, the humiliation turned you on a little, but you knew Robert would pick that up like a shark can scent blood so you refused to meet his eyes.

“Get on your knees.” He ordered, a roughness entering his voice.

“What?”

“I know you heard me. Get. On. Your. Knees.” He enunciated every syllable in an almost condescending tone, and you were all too eager to obey his command. You dropped to your knees and looked up at him, suddenly towering over you. 

Robert quickly strode over to the door and locked it, before returning to his original spot and undoing his leather belt. He let his trousers fall to the floor and slowly unhooked his boxers, pulling out his semi-hard cock.

“Come here.” He demanded, grabbing you by the hair and pulling you towards him on your knees. “You said I bring out the slut in you, right? Prove that to me now.”

You opened your mouth and took Robert inside it, forcing yourself not to gag as he nearly hit the back of your throat. He groaned and threw his head back, rocking his hips forward and tangling his fingers in your hair and muttering profanities. Despite the fact that your boss’s dick in your mouth, you took a second to revel in the moment, glancing up at him and realising he looked almost vulnerable, which turned you on even more. Robert seemed to notice your hesitation, though, as he tightened his grip on your hair and forced his way further into your mouth.

“Is this what you’ve been waiting so desperately for?” He panted heavily, releasing your hair to run a hand through his own, “To be my fucktoy, on your knees, like a little slut?”

You removed him from your mouth momentarily to answer him. “Yes… Sir.”

He gripped the back of your head and forced himself back into your mouth, letting out a deep grunt and moaning your name as you took his entire length in one go. 

“Christ, you’re good at this.” He breathed, bucking his hips. “I’m impressed.”

He groaned again, louder this time, and you silently prayed that the conference room door was thick enough to keep your colleagues from hearing what was going on. You barely even gave a shit, though, so thrilled by the fact that you were giving the CEO this much pleasure.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He muttered. A few seconds later, he exploded into your mouth, stifling a moan into his palm. “Swallow it.” You obeyed instantly, willing to do anything to please him.

You stood back up and wiped your lips, almost paralysed by the intense throbbing between your legs.

“Now, I must get back to work now, but if you’re well behaved and don’t send anymore dirty emails, we might find ourselves back in here tomorrow.”


End file.
